Random liley shorts
by Laughing Knave
Summary: A bunch of Liley one-shots for your reading pleasure...
1. Keep Them Wantin' More

_A/N: I'm sooo bored! My muse is taunting me with chapter four of 'Where To?', I'm still working on it though. Not having the Disney Channel anymore is affecting me I guess (so sad). Anyways, enjoy-eth these little one shots. Italics are thoughts._

_Lilly's POV_

Okay thinking your best friend is cute or hot might be normal, but thinking your best friend's cute or hot when they're a girl is not normal, especially when you're a girl yourself.

Normal doesn't really suit me, so…

"Hey Miles." I'm in my best friend's room. We're doing some work for our physics class that's kicking our asses at the moment. She's lying down on her bed, and I'm sitting at her computer desk.

"Hm?" She doesn't look up from her homework. She looks cuter when she's concentrated on something.

"I've been meaning to ask you something important."

"What is it?" She's still not paying full attention to me. Good.

"Go out on one date with me."

"Okay. Wait what?" That got her attention.

"Go out on a date with me."

"I can't, and you know why."

"Yeah, yeah, cuz you're not into girls. How can you be sure if you haven't even tried it?"

"Because, Truscott, I'm the type of girl that finds the female form attractive to a certain extent. For example I can say that you look beautiful and not want to kiss you or somethin'."

I smirk and stand up. I walk to the bed and sit next to her, and she's no longer lying down but sitting and looking at me. "So, you're saying that if I get this close to you," I lean close to her face just enough that our lips are almost touching. "You don't feel the urge to close the gap and kiss me?"

"Nope."

"What if I kiss you? What would you do?"

"I'd probably hit you with the pillow."

I back up and look at her, and she looks back at me. "That's it? No slapping me in the face or name calling or threatening to not talk to me for the rest of my life?"

"Oh ye of little faith, Lilly you're my best friend you should know better." She says with a smile.

"Yeah but you know with what happened to Ashley after she confessed to Amber that she 'liked' her."

"You're comparing our friendship to that of Amber and Ashley? Lilly, are ya sick?" She says joking, and putting her hand to my forehead.

"No I'm not sick." I say pushing her hand away. "I was just… wondering what you might do."

"There's nothin' to worry about. To prove it to you, you can kiss me once."

"………," I think I've gone to heaven, or this could be another one of my dreams.

"Lilly. Lilly! Lillian!" Miley starts waving her hands in front of my face.

I shake my head to clear it. "Sorry, my mind went blank for a sec. Did I hear you right?"

"Did you hear me tell you that you can kiss me?" I nod a yes. "Then you did hear me right. Now, kiss me."

"You sure?"

"I'm trying to prove a point here Lils, kiss me. It's rude to keep a lady waiting ya know." She says with a playful smile

"Umm. Okay, I guess." I say uncertainly.

I bite my lower lip and start leaning towards her closer, and closer until I'm mere inches from her. I hesitate and start pulling back, but before I know what's happening I feel Miley's lips on mine.

She pulls away before I can kiss her back. Wait, hey that is so not cool!

"See, right now I don't feel like I want to jump you or somethin'." She says smiling. "Now if we're done I'm gonna go make us some snacks." She gets up from the bed and starts walking to the kitchen, leaving me in me in the room thinking.

_'That wasn't a kiss, it was more like a peck. What the hell!'_

"Miles, get back here!" I yell and jump off the bed and start running down the stairs.

I get to the kitchen and hear her laughing, she's standing in the doorway that leads to the beach.

"Come on Lilly," She says teasingly. "You can't be tired already." She laughs and starts running towards the beach. I run after her with an, I would think, stupid smile on my face.

Miley's POV

I run out the door and head for the beach. I look behind me to see Lilly chasing me and almost falling. Laughing i keep running from her. _'I hope this ends well.' _I say happily to myself. _'Always keep 'em wantin' more.'_

_A/N: Seriously, tell meh wat'cha think, seriously(I do this to annoy peoplez)._


	2. Movie Night

Random Liley

_A/N: … Eheh, __hola__. I should be working on ch.4 but um, yeah I have no excuse. Read on!_

My best friend and I have gotten into this habit that every Saturday night we go to her house and just watch movies for the entire night until we pass out from eating too much popcorn or junk food. Even when she moved out of her dad's house after high school and got an apartment we still do it. Needless to say we always wake up with major stomach aches every time. Stupid I know, you'd think that the first time we did it we wouldn't try eating all that food, but it is fun so we kept doing it.

It has always been between romance and horror movies. She's not keen on horror, and I don't really like romance movies. So every now and again we get into little battles over what movie we should watch. The way we settle our battles? We play Guitar Hero on my PS2. I decided to bring it with me after the first time when we just did rock, paper, scissors (I thought it boring so…). If you ask me, I don't think it's a fair game when your friend kicks your ass with it just because she plays an actual guitar! But I digress, she wins fair and square so I don't say anything.

Oh, but you better believe that the times I win I pick the scariest movie I've got and put it on. I think it's absolutely cute when she shuts her eyes, buries her face in my shoulder and asks me 'if the scary part's over yet'.

That's why I do it, so I can hold her and give her comfort.

Yeah, yeah it's messed up I know, but how else am I ever going to be able to do it. I just can't come out and say, "Miley, I love you. Be my girlfriend?" Yeah, I highly doubt that's ever gonna happen.

Before, I would always try to ignore these feelings I have for her, but they ended up being very difficult to ignore since I see her every freaking day. So I stopped ignoring them and just let them come. Believe me, it got a hell of a lot easier after I accepted the fact that I like her.

I live for the times I get to hug her because I'm congratulating her on writing a new song or winning an award. The way she looks when she's happy, her warmth, her touch, her scent… Pretty bad huh?

Whatever, so here I am on another Saturday night in front of her door opening it and just walking in. I don't have to knock. She gave me keys to her home and I gave her mine.

It would be even better if I had the keys to her heart.

Jesus, listen to me, I've never been one to actually say things like that. But whatever it's a part of me now.

"Hey Miles!" I call from the door as I drop my bag of clothes for the night on the floor.

"In here Lilly!" She says from the kitchen.

I walk to the kitchen and stop in my tracks. "Whoa, what happened here?" Either a twister came through here, or Miley had a food fight with herself.

"I was makin' chocolate chip cookies." She says with a smile on her face.

"I take it, it didn't go too well." I tease her as I walk into the kitchen.

She sticks her tongue out at me. "So? But whatever, I stopped tryin' to make them and just started cleanin' up."

"You gave up? That's not like you." I say as I help her clean up.

"The only reason I gave up was because I ran out of milk." She says in an annoyed tone.

"Riiight."

"What? It's the truth."

"What, all I said was 'right'. I believe you, seriously." I say to her with a straight face.

"Yeah right."

"Hehe. Okay, go take a shower and I'll clean up as much as I can in here."

"Yeah I should. I got flower in places I don't even wanna know. Thanks Lils." She says heading out of the kitchen.

She goes to into the shower and I start cleaning up. I Put the dirty dishes in the dishwasher, and clean up the counters. Fifteen minutes later into cleaning, I hear Miley get out of the bathroom.

I continue cleaning until I hear her come in. I turn around to ask her where the dishwasher soap is but I stop mid-sentence.

"Hey Miles, where's the-" She's standing in the doorway with a towel that stops mid-thigh

The first thing that goes through my mind is, _'Crap, I knew I had to be dreaming again, any second now my alarms gonna go off.' _I mean what would you think? Your best friend that's beautiful, is fun to be with, and secretly long-for is in front of you in nothing but a towel. Seriously, what would you do? Exactly, you'd be doing what I'm doing, keep staring at her like an idiot until she snaps you out of it.

"If you're looking for the dishwasher soap it's in the cupboard where the plates are." She says walking by me.

I snap out of the trance I was in, and shake my head to clear it up. "Um. What?" She usually wears a bathrobe when she gets out of the bathroom, why isn't she wearing it now!?

"The soap, here." She hands me the soap and goes to the refrigerator. I can feel a blush on my face.

She gets a water bottle from the fridge. When she finishes drinking she turns to look at me. "Lilly are you okay? Your face looks kinda red." She says worriedly. She puts her water on the counter, walks towards me and gets really close, and puts her hand to my forehead. My body's first reaction is to flinch and I end up tripping over the floor mat.

In the span of three seconds, Miley reaches to grab me and I reach out to her, I grab her hand but I end up pulling her down with me and we both end up on the kitchen floor with Miley landing on top of me.

My eyes are closed due to the fall. I feel Miley pick herself off of me, but she doesn't get off. She's silent.

I open my eyes and say, "Well, that certainly did suck." She still doesn't say anything. Her hair is covering her face so I can't see her face. I notice how she's straddling me, and I become slightly uncomfortable.

"Miley?" I hear her take a sharp intake of breath. Is she crying?

"I'm sorry Lilly." Sorry, for what?

"It's not your fault Miles, I fell and pulled you down with me, I should be the one saying sorry. So don't cry okay?" I assure her. I hate seeing her cry.

"It's not that! It's not that…" She trails off.

"Miles, what's wrong?" I reach up to her and move her hair so I can see her.

"What's wrong with me?" I barely hear her.

"What do you mean? What's wrong Miles, tell me."

She suddenly gets off me, clutches her towel and runs out of the kitchen. A moment later I hear the bathroom door shut. I get up as quick as I can and run after her.

I get to the bathroom door and turn the doorknob only to find it locked. "Miley, please open the door." I hear her crying.

"Just go away Lilly!" What the hell? Is it me?

I take the pins out of my hair and start trying to open the door. I get it open and when I walk in I find Miley leaning on the sink crying. She still hasn't heard me come in.

I walk up behind her and put my arms around her. I feel her body stiffen. "Please?" She puts her hands on my arms and takes a deep breath. She turns around and I let her go. I move her hair out of her face, she's stopped crying. "You ready to tell me what's up?" She nods her head yes. "Cool." I grab her hand and lead her to her room. "Put some clothes on and tell me when you're done, 'kay?" She gives me a quiet okay and I close the door.

I wait a couple of minutes outside her door for her to change. She opens the door and I go inside. I sit on her bed and I look at her and wait. Her eyes are puffy because of the crying and her nose is pink.

"Miley, why don't you sit down?" I pat the spot next to me. She nods, sits down and starts fiddling with the hem of her shirt. I grab her hands and look at her. "Miles, is it something I did?"

"How can you think that?" She says finally looking at me, her voice shaky from the crying.

"Well I don't know, you're kinda freaking out on me right now and I don't know what to think."

"No Lilly it's not you. It's just, damn I don't know how to say this." She gets up from the bed and walks to the window. I stay sitting on the bed.

"Miley… What's going on? You're kinda scaring me right now."

"Sorry." She says turning back to me. "I don't want to scare ya, it's just what I want to say is, it's just hard to say, especially to you."

"Miles, we're best friends. We tell each other everything. You told me your biggest secret before. Remember, you being Hannah Montana, even 'till today I haven't told anyone about that, so please tell me what's got you like this." I beg her.

She takes a deep breath and looks at me right in the eyes. "Okay." She breaths out. "Come here." I get off the bed and stand in front of her. "Close your eyes."

"Mil-" she cuts me off

"Just please, Lilly."

"Fine." I close my eyes. "There, they're closed."

"You're not peeking are ya?"

"Nope."

"Good. Stay like that for a sec'." I keep my eyes close like she asks. She grabs my hands.

"Lilly, you are my only true best friend and I want you to thank you for always being there for me."

"What about Oliver?" I ask with my eyes still closed, slightly scared.

"Well of course Oliver too, but you more so than him. I've told you things I can't even think to tell him."

"Then what's different now?" I ask carefully.

"The difference is..."

Miley's arms wrap around my neck and she pulls me towards her. I have no idea what's going on. "Mil-"

'_Soft, wha? Miley?' _I open my eyes and find Miley kissing me. Her eyes are closed. I decide to close my eyes again and wrap my arms around her waist, and kiss her back. As soon as I do, she stops and pulls away. I let her go.

I open my eyes to see Miley with her hand touching her lips, her eyes still closed, and tears falling.

"Why don't you open your eyes?" I wipe a tear from her cheek.

"Because, I'm afraid."

"What are you afraid of?"

"I'm afraid that I'll see you mad, leave and never see you again." She says through tears.

"Miley, I'm still here, aren't I?" She starts opening her eyes slowly. She looks at me, waiting. I pull her into a hug. "Miley, I know you just showed me, but I _need_ to hear you say it."

"Hear me say what?"

I push her calmly from me and look into her eyes. "Why did you kiss me?"

I wait for her answer. "Because… I love you." She says looking down.

My hands drop from her shoulders, and I walk to the window and open it. I put my hands on the windowsill. A breeze passes through the window and I smell the flowers from outside, the song of the crickets outside, and the stars seem exceptionally bright tonight. I start to giggle like a school girl. My giggling turns to straight out laughter.

'_She loves me? She loves me!' _"SHE LOVES ME!!" I yell out of the window. I continue laughing, and tears of happiness start falling. I calm down and turn to look at Miley. She's smiling.

I walk to her. "Sorry," I say hurriedly. "It's just. You have no idea how much I wanted to hear you say that."

"I think I know. Seeing as I've been holding it in since forever." She says sniffing. We both laugh.

"Miley," I say seriously. "You just told me you love me, and I want you to know that I love you with everything that I am, but I want to know one more thing."

"What is it?" She asks hesitantly.

I take a deep breath and let it out. "Do you want to be my girlfriend?"

"Yes!" She gives me a quick hug then kisses me, and I kiss her back. She doesn't pull away this time. We stay like that for awhile just kissing, fighting for dominance. Until the need for air becomes too much and we pull apart, panting heavily.

"Wow…" We both say. Our faces flushed.

I cannot wait for next week!

_A/N: …… This made no sense to me either, and yes my kissing scenes need improvement, and so does my writing, I'll work on that. On another note, leave a review. Tell the truth or I'll, uh, send my horde of ninja cats on you… yeah… I'm sleep deprived right now._


	3. You Scream, I Scream

A/N: (Sighs) I'm in summer school. It's how I got the idea for the beginning of this one. I'm takin' it for English though (Kinda ironic)… And GO!

Lilly's POV

_Tap Tap Tap Tap_

"Lilly." I keep tapping my pencil against my notebook, while I run my other hand through my hair.

"Lilly." The tapping gets faster, and I feel a headache coming on.

I finally loose it. "Dang it, if it weren't for math I would be skating right now! Seriously, when am I gonna need it?" I look around me and notice everyone in the class looking at me, then get back to work. The teacher let's out a sigh and goes back to grading papers. I look at the desk next to me and notice My BFF/girlfriend trying to stifle a laugh. I sit back down and let out a tired sigh. "I was hoping that was gonna work." I tell her.

She giggles. "Well, considerin' this is like the tenth time you've said that you'd rather be skateboardin', surfin', listenin' to your I-pod, or playin' video games in the last two weeks, I'm pretty sure everyone's already used to it, and besides, the day's almost over."

As soon as I turn to look at the clock the bell rings, and everyone else in the class hurriedly tries to leave the room. "Leave it to me to make myself look like an idiot." I say while getting my things together.

"Would it make you feel better if I offered you an ice cream cone?" She offers as we leave the school.

"…Yes, as long as it's rocky road and pistachio." I put my arm around her shoulders. "You're the best girlfriend in the world." I purr into her ear.

"Suckin' up to me won't get you another scoop."

"Damn, curse you Stewart for foiling my plan." I pull her closer to me and kiss the corner of her mouth.

"You're being bold today." She smiles at me. "Not that I mind of course."

"Good, but in all honesty, I just wanna do you." I say bluntly and she looks at me with a raised eyebrow, I laugh. Being best friends since forever, I can joke with her like this, and not feel like a total jackass later.

She chuckles. "Nah, I don't think that's it. I've just had a lot of energy lately, probably why I haven't been able to focus in class."

"I bet it is all that pent up sexual frustration you have." She says poking my stomach.

I growl. "I'll show you pent up sexual frustration." I stop walking, grab her around her waist and pull her into a kiss. I feel her soft lips against mine and I'm able to taste the cherry chap stick(1) she's wearing. I lick her lower lip and I'm granted permission into her mouth, her velvety tongue brushes against mine. We battle for dominance and she wins, she always wins. It's a lot more fun that way. I moan into her mouth and I can feel her smile. When we pull apart we can hear cat-calls around us from some of the students near us.

We ignore the hollering and stare into each other's eyes. Miley's seem clouded. "Miley?"

She grabs my hand. "Screw the ice cream we're going to your place." She starts walking faster.

"What for?" She stops and looks at me with a smile that'll make a Siren blush. "Oh, that's why." I get an idea, and smile at her with my own mischievous smile. "I'll race you!" I start running. Miley laughs and starts running after me. She's right my house will be better, no ones home right now. We really should go out for ice cream more often.

A/N: Hm, kinda short and it didn't end how I originally planned it out. Eh, whatever, as long as all you peeps liked it. Oh and before I forget the next RLS (Random Liley Short) is gonna be on the sad-ish part of the scale, just a heads up for yas. Hasta!

(1): Umm, I've been listening to Katy Perry… Sorry.


	4. Rainy Day part 1

Lilly's POV

Ever since I was little I've loved the rain, there's something about it that makes me feel... I don't know, clean, fresh, alive...?. The clouds gathering in a mass of gray, the scent of the rain before it falls, jumping into puddles… But there's something about sharing an umbrella with someone that makes me feel calm.

My fondness for the umbrella started off with my Mom. Whenever we would walk our dog or just go out for a walk and the day was clear, I would always walk ahead of her, liking the freedom I got not having to walk next to her. When it would rain it would be different, I would hold her hand and walk as close as I could to her to get some of her warmth if it where cold.

As I grew older, I started walking under my own umbrella. Walking the dog or just going out for walks in the rain wasn't the same. Yeah I still love the rain, but I don't have a hand to hold or a shoulder to lean on. I've recently cut my walks short because of that, just being content with looking at the rain through my room window and hearing the 'pit-pat' of the rain on it. I prefer that than listening to that noise I call music.

One day when walking Leo, our dog, I notice that the sky was trading its ever-present blue, with that gray I much more prefer. My mood lightened up a bit knowing that it was going to rain. I zipped up my sweater, put up my hood and kept walking, occasionally looking up and seeing the sky get grayer. About twenty minutes later I felt the first raindrop hit the hood of my sweater. The rain started off slow at first, but then it was as if someone turned the faucet on.

I ran for cover in the park ahead of me. There's a tunnel there that I used to play in when I was a kid, it's big enough for me to still to fit in it. I climbed in first, tugging Leo behind me. When I looked up to make sure I wasn't going to slip, I found myself staring into the most sapphire-blue eyes I have ever seen.

A/N: Yeah, it's short. This is just something that popped into my head due to the lack of rain we have here. I know I said the next RLS was going to be a sad one but I gave up on that cuz it sucked, so I just decided to do one on how Miley and Lilly meet. I don't know how long it'll be, two or three chapters, probably more... Hmm? There's something about this that's buggin' me...


	5. Rainy Day part 2

'_thoughts'_

My reaction to seeing these eyes was to stand up and bolt, and when I did, I really wish I hadn't, because skull plus hard plastic equals pain, and pain no matter how much it is, is never good.

"Sunnuva crap!" I place a hand on my head and rub it. Leo's behind me barking.

"A-are ya okay?" I look up when I feel the other person's hand on my shoulder. I can't quite make out her face because of the tears that are forming.

'_Southerner? That would be so cool right now if my head didn't hurt.' _"Yeah, I wasn't expecting anyone else to be in here." I turn around and quiet Leo down and he finally comes into the tunnel… then shakes all the water from his fur.

"Dammit, Leo!" He barks once and licks my face. I push him off me, and I hear the girl behind me giggling. "Sorry, he didn't get you wet, did he?" A blush forms as I turn to look at her.

"Not anymore than I already was." She smiles reassuringly at me.

I let out a sigh. "Still, sorry." I lean back against the wall of the tunnel and cross my legs. Leo lays his head on my knee. I scratch him behind his ear and his tail starts wagging happily. "Lilly."

"Sorry…?" She looks at me confused.

"Since it looks like we're going to be stuck here a while, might as well introduce myself, my name's Lilly, nice to meet you."

"Oh, my name's Miley." She extends her hand towards me. I take it and can't help but notice that hers are slightly smaller than mine.

"Do you go to Sea-View Middle by any chance?"

"Yeah, since last week actually." She shifts around so she can sit more comfortably.

"Sweet, I knew I recognized you from somewhere. I think you're in a couple of my classes, right?"

"Social Studies and English, I think."

"Right, my friend Oliver sits in front of you in both of them." I take a moment to see how she looks, long wavy brown hair, blue eyes, slim figure, cute smile. "You're cute, he usually bugs cute girls. Does he?"

I notice the slight blush that forms on her cheeks, and I find myself smiling. For one reason or another, I kind of like seeing her blush. "N-no he doesn't bug me, but we do talk sometimes."

"Cool, then we should hang together sometime."

"Yeah…"

Our conversation dies down from there, and we're silent for a good while. The sound of the rain hitting the tunnel is like a lullaby for me, and I find myself getting sleepier by the second. I look over at Miley and I find that she's looking back at me.

"What?" I yawn.

"You're fallin' asleep." There's a hint of amusement in her voice.

"Yeah, rain does that to me." I look out of the end of the tunnel that I came in from, the rain hasn't let up at all. I let out a sigh. "Hey, Miley."

"Yes?"

"Do you have a cell phone?"

"Yeah, here ya go." She hands me the cell, I flip it open and dial up my home, my mom answers.

"Hey, Mom… Yeah, I'm fine. I'm with a friend, Leo's with me too… Maybe in another hour… Yeah, it doesn't seem like it'll let up till then…. Okay, bye. Thanks." I hand Miley back her cell.

"No problem." I notice her shiver. "Wow, I didn't think it would get this cold." She laughs.

Without thinking about, I slip off my sweater and give it to her. "Sorry it's a wet, but it'll still keep you warm, or at least warmer."

"What about you?" She asks, holding the sweater unsurely.

"I'm used to the cold here, the only reason I brought it, was because my mom made me. Besides, Leo's keeping me warm enough." At hearing his name, Leo lets out a happy growl. "And it'll suck if you catch a cold, right Leo?" He lifts up his head and barks.

"Fine, but only because Leo had such a convincin' argument."

I laugh. "Good boy Leo!"

She puts on the sweater. "Hey, this thing is pretty warm."

"I know right?"

We slip into another round of silence, and I focus my attention on the drumming of the rain against the tunnel. My eyelids become heavier. _'I'll just close my eyes for a sec…' _I close my eyes, and immediately shoot them wide open. There's something a little heavy leaning against me. _'Man, how long have I been asleep?' _I rub the sleep out of my eyes. My moving around wakes Miley up.

"Mmm… What time is it?" She's still half asleep. She has my sweater wrapped around her like a blanket. I laugh a bit over how cute she looks.

"It's about… Ah crap."

"What?" She tries getting more comfortable against me.

"We've been here a little over two hours." I laugh.

"Oh wow, really?" She sound worried, but I get the feeling she's really not…

The rain's stopped, and I start making my way to the tunnel's exit, but Miley grabs my hand. "What's up?" I ask.

"You're leavin' already?"

"Not yet, but I **really **need to stretch my legs."

"Now that you mention it, me too." She says with a smile.

We both crawl out of the tunnel. When we're finally able to stand, we're a little wobbly. We stretch and I can hear a few of my joints popping. I take a deep breath of the cleaner, fresher air. The scent of the rain is still heavy in the air. I look up and notice the faint colors of a rainbow. I look towards where most of the trees and bushes are in the park, the birds can be singing their happy songs again, as to before I could only hear the melodious drumming of the rain on the tunnel. I spot a squirrel running out of the bushes, which reminds me…

"Leo! Where are ya boy?"

"He's over there." I look to were Miley's pointing and easily spot him. He's sitting at the base of a tree looking up and wagging his tail, he must've chased a squirrel up there. I whistle him over and he comes bounding over to me like if he was a puppy again.

"Come on boy, we should get going." I grab his leash and turn to Miley, "It was cool hanging with you Miles."

"Would it be cool if we hang out together at school?" She asks a little unsurely.

"Of course it'll be okay, I said so before right? Just if you ever call out to me or something and for some reason I don't hear you, feel free to throw something heavy at me."

She giggles. "I'll be sure to do it." I smile.

"Well, I'll see you on Monday, I'm sure the three of us will get along great." I was taught that you should shake someone's hand when you first meet someone, but when she pulled me into a hug I was pleasantly surprised. At first I was a little hesitant in returning the hug, but after like a second and the smell of blue-berries invading my sense of smell, I figured it was coming from her, I put my arm around her waist and pulled her into me. After I did, she quickly pulled away from me with an embarrassed look on her face.

"S-sorry, I'm, my family's full of huggers." She let's out a nervous laugh.

I laugh. "It's okay, really. You just caught me by surprise… again." Her nervousness goes away after I reassure her. "So I'll see you at school then?"

"Yeah, maybe you can come over to my house so we can hang out."

"That'll be great! Would it be okay if I brought Oliver?"

"Yeah, sure, we're goin' to be seein' each other more so might aswell."

"Alright then, say bye Leo." He goes over to Miley and paws at her leg. She bends down and gives him a kiss on the head. _'Lucky dog…'_ I think to myself.

"Bye Leo." She stands back up and looks at me. "I'll see ya later Lils."

"Yeah, later, Miles." We bid our farewells and go our separate ways. _'I think this year is gonna be a lot more fun…'_

_A/N: Well, there it is. It had no real plot but hey, I was able to write something out… Reviews would be great._


	6. Work

What do you think about when you hear the word 'blue'?

The sky?

An ocean?

A Gem?

Granted all of those are beautiful in their own special ways.

The sky; looking up not seeing a single cloud in the sky, being able to see the airplanes and birds fly by.

An ocean; the scent of salt-water in the air, a light breeze hitting your hot skin.

A gem; rolling it around in your hand, as you laze around wondering what you're going to do this beautiful day.

And, like I said, all beautiful in their own way, but I find them a bit… clichéd.

If you ask me what I see when I hear the word 'blue', I think about skateboarding, food, fun, randomness, silliness, laughter, love…

It's funny how one person can make you think differently.

"Boo!" I suddenly feel a weight on my back and hurriedly close my journal.

"Lilly!" I yelp. "When did you get here?"

"Hee, I was standing at your door for like three minutes." She says with a laugh.

"And you didn't say anything." I shove my journal under one of my pillows.

"Sorry. You look too cute when you're concentrating, and I didn't want to bug you. Are you writing a new song?" She asks as she gets off me and sits on the edge of my bed. I miss her warmth already.

"Y-yeah. Something like that." I blush.

"Oh? Tell me how it goes!" She gives me a sad puppy dog look, with her hands clasped under her chin.

"No way! You know the rules, you don't hear it 'til I'm done with it."

"Pfff. That's a stupid rule."

"Live with it." I get off my bed and tug on my shoes.

"Hey, hey, so what are we doing?" She falls back onto the bed and stretches. The hem of her shirt rises enough to where I can see her flat stomach.

'_Must not touch…'_

"Miles?"

"Oh, er, weren't we gonna go to Rico's?" I tear my sight from her and try to tie my shoes with my fumbling fingers.

"Mhmm…"Lilly sighs.

I look up to find her with her eyes closed. Her chest is rising and falling slowly. I lean next to the bed and look at her. Her mouth is slightly open, and I can hear her shallow breathing. I smile at this. My hand reaches out to move some strands of hair from her face. She breaths in quickly and I freeze. Her eyes open slowly to reveal those deep blue eyes, I love so much, laden with sleep.

"Well, hello there." She breaths out, a smile graces her lips.

"If you were this tired, you shoulda just told me." I keep to what I was doing and move the strands of hair from her eyes.

"Ugh, I'm sorry. This is supposed to be Miley/Lilly night too." She tries the rub the sleep from her eyes.

"Nah, don't worry about it." I kick off my shoes and climb in the bed with her. She wearily pulls herself just below my chin and wraps her arm around my waist, nuzzling her nose into the nape of my neck. Once she settled, she lets out a tired, but comfortable sigh. "We have tomorrow to have some fun anyway." I twirl some strands of her hair between my fingers.

"Still, it isn't fair. You with your Hannah concerts, and me with my job, it's like we haven't been able to see each other lately." She tightens her hold on me a bit. I feel... right, in her embrace.

"Well, think of it this way, if we go to sleep sooner, we'll wake up earlier and have more daylight to do whatever it is we want."

She mumbles some incoherent words that I understand as an 'all right'. With that I turn off the lamp I was using to write and pull her closer to me. I let out my own comfortable sigh and close my eyes to let sleep take its hold on me.

_AN: FFFFF. Makes no sense right? Right. Short but cute, I hope. I wanted to write a little something, since I haven't updated 'WT?' in a while. I'm going to rewrite the whole dang thing soon as I get the motivation. -shot-_


	7. Dog Days

_AN: Wrote this in like an hour, so mistakes might be present._

----------

The young, lazing golden retriever laid on the grass in direct sunlight, its eyes closed. Its fur catching the rays, giving it a slight glow. Its ears would twitch now and then catching noises from smaller critters around the yard, a passing motorist, joggers, or other dogs. A slight breeze would come and go, each time bringing a new scent to the retriever's sensitive nose. Its blue eyes shoot open when it hears the knob to the back door turning, it stands up, tail madly wagging.

"There's my girl." A young brunette steps out with a grooming brush, and a chew toy. "How ya been, huh?" The retriever barks happily in response. The brunette sits on the grass to be welcomed with loving licks to the face. She laughs. "Okay, okay. I get it. I wasn't even gone that long." In return the dog nips her hand a bit. "Stop it that tickles." She scratches the golden behind one of the ears, in response it gets on its back to get a belly rub. "You're such an attention hog." Tail wagging happily, tongue lolling, leg kicking when the perfect spot is scratched, that is the face of a totally content pup.

"Alright, come on. Up!" The brunette commands. The retriever quickly stands up. "Good dog." The girl praises it by patting it on its head. "Now sit!" The dog does so by getting on its hind quarters, tail wagging all the while. "Yes! You finally got it!" She hugs the dog around its neck, when she pulls back the golden gives the girl a quick lick on the ear. "Ew. Slimy." She stands up while wiping her ear. "Okay, decision time." She holds up the brush and the toy, one in each hand. "You wanna be brushed first, or do ya wanna play a bit of tug-of-war?" She squeezes the toy and it emits a squeak. The Labrador spins in a circle, barks, and paws at the ground, growling a bit. "Tug-of-war it is then!" The brunette tosses the brush somewhere behind her.

Owner and dog play for a good while, chasing each other, playing with the chew toy, learning new tricks, rolling on the grass. Until their switch seems to be turned off for the day. The girl lies on the grass with her pup curled up besides her, faint snores can be heard. She stares up at the slow moving clouds, her eyes slightly opened.

"Sweetie!" A call from inside the house wakes her up. She sits up, slowly stretching. Her dog, feeling the movement, sits up slowly as well, mimicking what its owner does. The girl stands up, pats her dogs head and walks to the house.

"Coming!" She calls back. Her dog sensing that its master was going back into the bigger dog house, goes back to laying on the cool grass, whining a bit.

"What's up Ma'?" The girl questions as she steps into her home.

"Have you seen your Mom's brush?" Her mother asks looking through some drawers. "She swears she left it on the couch, but I can't find it." She looks up at her daughter with a raised eyebrow. She is welcomed to the sight of her with grass, and mud stains, a few scrapes, scratches on her arms and legs, and paw prints on her shirt. She chuckles. "Go clean up, dinners almost done."

"Sure thing." The girl starts to walk away but stops. "Oh and, uh, I think I might've grabbed the brush… I thought it was Daisy's." She slips away to the bathroom.

Another laugh escapes her mother's lips. "That's the fifth one this month." The older brunette mutters to herself. "Hey Lilly, guess what?" She calls upstairs.

----------

_AN: No idea if golden retrievers have blue eyes, but for the sake of the fic, they do. So as you can see, I was thinking of making this a werewolf (dog?)/Liley ficlet, but decided not to. I was watching "Finn on the Fly" and was like, "FFFFF must dew sumthin wit diz!!!!11!1one!" But I lost steam half way and this turned out :P_

_Hope ya liked! Review demmit!!_


End file.
